The Other Side
by DrWhovianist
Summary: What happens when Sky and Deadlox go to the End to only have the portal break and no way to fix it or get help! Utter chaos! Especially when a new voice comes out of the dark. Who is the voice in the dark? And will Ty and Sky make it out of the End alive? Find out on The Other Side! (No Skylox in here! But there is Skanables!)
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Deadlox! Did you hear about the budder Enderman the recruits found in the End," asked Sky.  
"No I didn't," Deadlox replied. "The news should've come over my headset."  
"If only it was budder..." said Sky who was looking at the glowing, green light on Deadlox's headset. "Um... How about I show you it after the Sky army forces meeting. Anyways, at the moment, our forces on the squid army matter more than budder Endermen."

"Ugh," moaned Sky. "The squid forces captured Dawn and Fluffy in Yesterday's attack. We've lost too many people to the squids."  
"So... about the budder Enderman," said Deadlox.  
"I guess so. Anways, I think budder might make things a little better," said Sky.  
Deadlox and Sky jumped in to the Sky army's End portal and jumped in. They turned around to find the End portal completely ruined.  
"Well at least we have Eyes of Ender and End-portals," said Deadlox.  
"About that..," Sky started.  
"You forgot them, didn't you."  
"Yep. But you could call one of the recruits over your headset."  
After about five minutes of Deadlox tapping his headset and saying "Hello" he finally gave up.  
"No luck. I don't get any reception down here," said Deadlox. Sky launched into a string of curses.  
"Well that's just great," said Sky "Now were stuck here until a recruit finds us, which could take up to a day."  
"Hold up," said Deadlox. "I see an Ender-crystal. If I can get the headset to tap into it's energy, I can shorten our stay up to a few hours."  
"Well what are we waiting for," asked Sky "Let's get to work."

**Hey Whovians! This is my second fan-fic! I know that was really short, but be prepared for faster updates! I fisinshed this story about three months ago, and forgot about it! I am putting Sky and Dawn just for this story. Yes I know they broke up, but I wrote this story before I did, so just deal with me. Anyways, I supported Skanables before they broke up. They were so cute together! OK, now I'm sounding like one of Aphrodite's kids! Anyways Whovians, this takes place a year before my other fan-fic ****_The Reality Games. _****Hope you liked this one! Reveiw and tell me how it is! I won't know if to keep going on not if you don't! That's all folks, and I'll see you Whovians later!**

**-DrWhovianist, going over and out.**


	2. What Happens in the End Stays in the End

**DrWhovianist: Hey guys! I know I said I wouldn't update for a while, but I found the papers I wrote this story on, so here it is! (PS: This whole story is Third Person P.O.V. And Sky was still with Dawn when I wrote this story, so that's going to be how it is for now.)**

Meanwhile, back at the Sky Army base, Husky rushed in with Jerome slung over his shoulder. They had just ran back from the rescue mission to save Jerome and Dawn. Dawn had turned out fine, but just as they were breaking out a squid had caught Jerome with it's sword. Husky and Dawn had ran all the way back to Sky Army with an unconscious and bleeding Fluffy on his shoulder.

"Make way! Make way! We need a med team over here," Dawn shouted to passing recruits to see what the fuss was about. Quickly enough a med team showed up and took Jerome to the infirmary.

"Umm," Dawn said as she turned to a random recruit. "Excuse me, but do you know where General Sky is?"

"General Sky and Captain Deadlox were last seen at the End wing talking about a Budder Enderman or something. They left for the End half and hour ago."

"Thank you," Dawn said as she started off towards the End wing.

"Finally," said Sky as he dusted off his hands.

"So..," said Deadlox "What do we do now?"

"Eat budder," Sky suggested.

"You could have a fight to the death," said a voice that sounded like a raspy version of Deadlox's. Sky yelped and turned towards Deadlox. Deadlox put his hands up in a surrender position.

"I swear," said Deadlox. "That was not me." Sky's hand rested on the hilt of hid sword.

"That was not your friend," another voice said. This one like _Sky's, _but raspy.

"I am General Sky Dahlberg of the Sky Army," Sky shouted into the darkness. "I demand that you show yourself!"

"Oh, alright," said the other Deadlox voice "But what's the fun in that?"

Soon enough, Sky wished he had just ignored the "message" about the "Budder Enderman".

Two figures stepped out of the darkness. At first, they would look unmistakably like Deadlox and Sky, except for the fact that the Deadlox had purple eyes, and purple lights on his headset along with a long black tail and giant black leathery wings. And the Sky figure held a diamond sword instead of a budder one, and through the cracked and chipped sunglasses he wore on his face you could see glowing white eyes.

"Need an explanation," asked the Sky figure. "I am Skybrine, this is Enderlox, and welcome to your death."

**Yep. Another Skybrine and Enderlox story. I'm also going to be making the Reality Games story expanded, and make it a series! YAY! Also, I'm sorry about not updating, but I had to make some critical edits and actually find the freaking papers I wrote the story on! Besides that, feel free to ask me questions, just nothing personal like my address, state I live in, or anything else like that. Though there is a 50% chance I'll tell you my real name... Anyways guys! That's it 'till next time!**

-**DrWhovianist**


End file.
